A cosmetic instrument may include a handle or housing to hold an applicator (e.g., a brush with hairs or bristles, a sponge, flocking, etc.) to apply cosmetic or medicinal products. Both the handle and the applicator may each be manufactured using a color or set of colors that are permanent (e.g., do not change).